1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin film deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a thin film deposition apparatus that can be simply applied to produce large-sized display devices on a mass scale and that can be used for high-definition patterning.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting displays have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation displays.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed by using various methods, one of which is to perform a separate deposition method for each layer. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the separate deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as an organic layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and an organic layer material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the organic layer.
However, the deposition method using such a FMM is not suitable for manufacturing larger devices using a mother glass having a size of 5 G (1100×1300 mm) or greater. In other words, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to self-gravity, thereby distorting a pattern. This is not conducive for the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.